


“Why are you baking muffins at three in the morning?”

by FuckTheGallaghers



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 22:30:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10397628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuckTheGallaghers/pseuds/FuckTheGallaghers
Summary: Drabble prompt





	

He stirs in bed looking for that warm body that usually acompanies him. His arm reaching out intending to pull the other man closer when his hand reaches the cold bed. He runs his hands over his face trying to rub the sleep off. He looks at the dark ceiling, listening intently, hearing sounds of shuffling, before throwing his legs over the side of the bed. He gets up and throws on a pair of boxers he finds on the floor. He stops near the night stand and checks the time on his phone, which reads 3:03 A.M. He sets it back down and continues through the dark room until he reaches the closed door, swinging it open and entering into the next room.  
  
He walked through the living room and enters the kitchen, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed, looking at the other man pushing a tray into the oven. "The fuck you makin' muffins at three o'clock in the fucking morning for, man?" He notices the other man stiffen before his shoulders and turning around, his hand moving to rub at the back of neck. "Couldn't sleep, too much energy." He moves forward and grabs the other man by the hips, pulling him forward.

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing, pretty general but.. hopefully gets a little better when I figure out what I'm doing.


End file.
